


One step at a time

by LinaOkazaki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DeathError, Drabble, Error being a cutie, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, GlitchDeath, M/M, soft ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaOkazaki/pseuds/LinaOkazaki
Summary: Error and Reaper are in a relationship.However, the destroyer knows there's a barrier between them. One that's he's trying to beat, one step at a time.*Short story*ReaperxError pairing*Based in the fanart from Symphoneum in twitterThanks to my friend Jet-Blue for the translation of this fanfic!
Relationships: Reaper Sans/ Error Sans, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	One step at a time

He’s staring at him. 

His gaze is down and he can’t stop looking at the extended hand in front of him. After a few seconds, he looks up at the smiling face of the other one and repeats the process a few more times. 

Reaper chuckles, causing the destroyer to grunt under his breath.

“Take your time, honey” he consoles him, his voice soft and relaxed. 

Error grunts, without taking his eyes away from the hand, gaze more intense than before. 

They had been stuck in that step for several days now.

Weeks ago, Error had stood unwavering in front of the death, not backtracking from his firm goal.

“I want to touch you,” he said, without filters. 

Needless to say, Reaper almost spilled the contents of his mug all over himself from the shock.

After a quick clarification, they ended up embarked on those "lessons."  
Error knew it would be difficult. His haphephobia went beyond the fear of being touch, the act on its own was **painful**. Reaper knew this and still accepted to be by his side, caring about him and loving him despite that physical barrier.

Error felt like he should return it to him one way or another.

That’s the reason they were here. They had been practicing all those weeks, testing ground. Reaper used to invade his personal space while also respecting not to touch him, which accelerated Error's soul.

How could he end up in love with death? Not even Error could make sense of it, but neither was he making an effort to do so. It just happened, like it was something destined, and both were fine with it.

“Error?” Reaper’s words brought him back to reality.

He looks again at the hand and then at the smiling face that now has its head cocked. Error knew what he was thinking.

“I’m fine,” he reassures, taking a deep breath. His eye sockets closed for a moment and opened again in seconds, determined. “I'm ready.”

Reaper nods, bringing his left hand a little closer again. “Heh, alright, my arm was starting to cramp over here,” he jokes, wanting to ease the atmosphere.

Error settles to only rolls his pupils as a response, but now his determined gaze is focused on that hand.

Slowly, almost in slow motion, his right arm shakily rises. Reaper clearly sees how his hand is trembling while the other clenches against his leg, but he remains patient. 

Error is strong. He can do it. 

An after several seconds that he was sure felt like hours, it finally happens.

Reaper feels the shaky touch in his hand. He holds his breath for a few seconds (was that even possible being skeletons?), while he inspects the other's expression. 

He expected glitches, tension, and even a wince, but... he is meet with a face full of wonder.

Error stares at where their hands meet, his body feeling like it normally does. Not... not like…

“It’s not hurting?” he mutters, in a mixture of surprise and excitement.

Reaper feels his chest warm and smiles sweetly at him.

“It’s not hurting...” he repeats as if he still doesn't believe it. Reaper is take off guard when he feels the glitch entwine his fingers, securing his grip. Error looks up, a huge smile on his face, one that almost melts him completely. “It’s not hurting!”

And he starts laughing, elated. Reaper is delighted. He knows how important this step is to Error and their relationship.

He was going to congratulate him, say some sweet words, but, without being able to predict it, his beloved throws himself against him. He can’t react in time.

“Error, w-wait...!” 

He’s on the verge of a heart attack when, in a shocking way, the other’s arms surround his body.

In those tiny seconds, he had a mixture of emotions: joy, at finally having his loved one against him, which then turned into panic when he realized what he knows is going to happen. Oh no.

Not even ten seconds pass when Error realizes what he did.

His glitches shake uncontrollably and pain runs through him from head to toe, he feels his vision blur, and his entire body shudders. He lets out a cry.

“Sh-Sh-Sh-Shi-!” Can't finish the insult, too stunned.

“Error!” He listens to his lover call for him, full of concern.

A few minutes later, Error is on the ground, sprawled and barely conscious. Error signals and pop-ups obscure his view. The destroyer feels like he has run the most disastrous marathon of his life.

Reaper is sitting next to him, wearing a look between amusement and relief. _At least he didn’t fully reboot_ , he thinks, knowing that that was a huge breakthrough regardless.

Death sighs, still somewhat touched by everything that happened. He really didn’t expect Error to hug him out of excitement, it made him smile even if it ended that way.  
“One step at a time, sweetheart,” he consoles, wanting to touch his cheekbone, but knowing that right now Error needs a rest from the physical contact.

“Uuuugh,” it’s the only response he gets, to which he can't help but laugh.

He knows they still have a long way to go, but that's okay; because they are in this together.

And he is willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello everybody!  
> English isn't my first lenguage so, sorry for any grammar mistake!
> 
> This is a story I really enjoy to write so I hope everyones like it! This was originally writtten in spanish, but my dear friend Jet-Blue made this amazing translation! So thanks a lot to her for doing me this big favor!
> 
> I hope you like it! <3 thanks for reading


End file.
